The invention relates to an electric torch-light housed in a casing, comprising lighting means supplied by an electric power source. A device for fixing and positioning the casing on a support comprises a guide in which a coupling means is engaged to form a mechanical connection, and an annular notched crown-wheel enabling angular orientation of the torch-light with respect to the support.